Kill la Kill Ressurrection Oneshot Preview
by Scantor
Summary: One hint, one glimpse, one chance to bring him back. That is what Ryuko has been hoping for in the last four years. And finally, that chance has arrived. Senketsu's right eye has come into her possession, and Ryuko is determined to bring him back once and for all. Until her blood runs dry or the world ends, she won't lose her way.


**Okay so this is my second time writing this intro and outro, glitches and bugs are evil *Grumble***

**Anyway, like I said last time (Though you didn't get to read that) This is a one shot story of Kill la Kill which will be called Kill la Kill - Resurrection. It is a piece I've been meaning to write all month but I haven't really had any motivation to write, except for a few pieces of a private project but that's about it. I want to do this story on Kill la Kill because I hate endings. Any ending of any anime/manga/story I dislike, good or bad. I am committed to Wind Reborn and I want finish it, so I'd expect this story by the end of the year. **

* * *

Satsuki walked down the hallways towards her office. The soft thud of her boots hitting the marble floor gave a comforting white noise to her commute to the dreadful business office. At the end of the hallway she glimpsed the abnormally large Gamagori in a black suit and tie. He wore tradition bodyguard sunglasses and had an ear piece. As she came near Satsuki commented, "As always Ira, you rely on tradition to suit your needs rather than preference." He grunted, "Just because it is tradition milady, does not mean I do not prefer it." She sighed, "Fair enough…"

They walked into her office, where Satsuki greeted her receptionist whose name slipped her mind again unfortunately. "Good morning ma'am. You have a meeting later this afternoon and a press conference later tonight. Other than that nothing major right now." Satsuki nodded, "Thank you." She went around the desk to go into her separate office when she heard the faint sounds of two familiar people bickering came from the room. She turned to the receptionist, "Visitors?" The woman looked at a note on the desk, "One Ryuko Matoi and Mako Mankanshoku." A smile crept across Satsuki's lips, "Good…"

She paid no attention to Gamagori's face, because she already knew he would be excited to see Mako after so long. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Image of the room was perplexing at first, Ryuko wore her usual sports jacket and shorts, a red scarf tied around her neck. On her back was the old guitar case that she had when they first met only this time it hopefully held an instrument and not a blade. However the truly curious thing was Mako, who stood in the window sill looking out over the town, which was fifty or so stories below them. Her odd traditional school uniform flapping the breeze. "Oooooh! Pretty Ryuko! Pretty! You have to see this, get in the window c'mon. You can lean out farther if I grab your belt!"

Thankfully Satsuki knew Ryuko had the common sense to decline, until… "Sure, on my way up." Without wanting them to get hurt, and by accident she blurted out, 'Wait!" The pair of girls stopped and turned to her and Gamagori. Ryuko burst into a grin, "Hiya sis. Me and Mako were checking out the sights." Satsuki sighed, "Please get down from there and sit at my desk like normal people." Ryuko shrugged and pulled Mako down. They all went to the desk in the center of the boring room.

Satsuki felt at home with Ryuko there, even Mako. It was much warmer than the business scene. "So what brings my little sister and her friend to my office all the way up in boring land?" Ryuko grinned widely and leaned forward. She had the case in hand. "Me and Shiro found something. Something big." Satsuki leaned back. She had appointed Shiro and Ryuko to the research and development division of Thread Inc. a year or so ago. They usually only found relics of Life threads that were long dormant or dead. But the look in Ryuko's eyes told her that this wasn't some relic. "Well?"

Ryuko opened the case and was revealed something extremely promising. It was Senketsu's eye. His right eye to be precise. Satsuki remembered all those years ago when Senketsu was sore by Ryuko everyday, his right eye seemed to be missing. Their father had done something with it obviously. "So…?" Ryuko took out the cloth and smiled, "This is Senketsu. At least part of him. The Life Threads in it are powerless, but they're there none-the-less."

Satsuki thought about the events of four years ago carefully. "Wasn't Senketsu dissolved after your re-entry into the atmosphere?" Ryuko nodded, "Yes but, I remember something. after he died, a few life fibers separated from him, disappearing somewhere. But me and Shiro found a video log from our father detailing why he removed Senketsu's right eye. He said he had foreseen something happening to him and knew that without a way of reviving the Kamui then the Life Fibers may just wait for us to die out and try again. There's a long explanation about things I didn't care about. But the gist is. With Senketsu's Banshee thread, which was the thread that disappeared, and this piece of him. We can remake Senketsu!"

Satsuki leaned back in her chair, absorbing everything Ryuko was saying. Personally she felt Ryuko was searching for an answer that wasn't there, but she chose to believe Ryuko for a moment. After all, they were sisters. "So what do you need…?"

* * *

**Alas it's written. I hope you enjoyed the preview, and I urge you to read Wind Reborn. This story will touch on some delicate themes such as Ryuko and Mako being together (Maybe. Still haven't decided if I wanna go down that path, but if there is lesbianism deal with it) and I will be going into stories with the Elite four and Satsuki. Regardless the point of Kill la Kill - Resurrection is to extend and continue Kill la Kill. I hope it works out well, and I hope to see this story by the end of the year after Wind Reborn has been ended (Ha, the irony. Wind Reborn will never end if I can help it.) **

**Cya round, Scantor out. **


End file.
